Itoshii Hito
by HPJellicleCat
Summary: Alec wants to know what that song meant...the one Magnus had sung as he hugged and comforted him on the anniversary of Max's death...


**Well, aren't I full of stories today? =D This is quite old, I found it and thought I'd put it up. =)**

**The song in it is Itoshii Hito by Miyavi. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song, Magnus, Alec or Max. =(**

**ENJOY! ^.^**

~WEEEEEEEE~

**Magnus' POV**

"Magnus?" the soft voice came from behind me as arms snaked their way around my waist.

"Mmmm?"

"Do you remember...last year for Max...how I came here...and that song you sang?"

At the mention of Max, Alec's deceased younger brother, the mood turned sombre.

I nodded slowly, pain filling my heart as I remembered that day. "Yeah," I murmured.

"What was it called?"

"Itoshii Hito."

"And what does that mean?" he inquired.

"My beloved." I answered, softly.

_**Alec's POV**_

_I ran through the streets, desperate for an escape, for a shoulder, for SOMEONE. All I could think was _Max, Max, Max.

_Tears were already streaming down my face and I could barely feel the place where my heart was meant to be. _

_It had been a year. One whole year since Max was killed._

_And the pain was still there. Strong as ever._

_I stopped running, clutching my sides and panting; the rain and sweat mixing in with my tears._

_I took great rasping breaths. All I could think was _Max, Max, Max.

_The door was thrown open as soon as I got there, as if he knew I'd be coming._

_The last thing I saw before he enveloped me in his arms was the look of utter pain and concern on my love's face._

_I was hysterical. Not even noticing that I was dripping wet. I don't think he noticed either._

_And still, all I could think was _Max, Max, Max.

_I felt us slowly sinking to the floor together, me still in his arms._

_He sat on the floor, leaning against the door as I leant against his chest._

_One arm was firmly around my waist, the other gently stroking my hair as I buried my face in the crook of his neck._

"_I shouldn't have left them alone," I blubbered, "I promised I'd never let anything happen to him. Imagine if Isabelle had been severely injured as well."_

_Magnus shushed me. "Alec, honey, there was nothing you could have done." He appeased._

_I was becoming slightly calmer, just his presence was soothing me._

_He gently kissed the top of my head, keeping his lips in my hair, and started singing softly._

"_Itoshii hito…nakanai de, waratte misete. Namida ga mitakute suki tte ittanjanai nda yo? Itoshii hito…daijoubu, sabishika nai desho? Datte anata ga sabishii toki, boku mo sabishii nda yo?"_

_I didn't know what he was singing, but it sounded beautiful. And it made me even calmer. I took deep breaths, concentrating on the sound of his voice._

_"Itoshii hito...tojita me wa mada akecha dame dakanne. Sono mama... sono mama... tte necha dame da yo. Itoshii hito "anata no tame nara shiner" ja nakute "anata no tame ni ikiru" koto ni shita yo. Mochiron anata mo goissho ni, boku no saki mo, sono saki mo."_

_Stunning. Beautiful. Superb. Delightful.  
_

_I don't think there is a word to describe the way that song sounded. All I knew was that it was partially because Magnus was singing it.__Sore de ii nda yo. Sore de ii nda yo..."_

"Itoshii hito...yukkuri kono me aketegoran yo, itsumo to onaji deshou?

_As the song came to a gorgeous, natural-sounding finish, I looked up at him._

_I was no longer crying, but I was quite sure that my eyes were glistening._

_I stared at him. "Thank you,"_

_He shook his head and gave me a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, which were still full of concern. "No problem, love."_

_He leant down and gave me a quick kiss._

_We just sat there for hours, until the sun started setting. Then we went to the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms._

**Magnus' POV**

"Can you translate it all for me?" he asked.

"The whole song?"

He nodded slowly, looking up at me through wide blue eyes, framed by long black lashes that cast shadows over his cheeks.

I sighed. "Okay. It may not be perfect...buuut...loosely translated...I guess it would be: _My beloved, don't cry, show me a smile. I didn't say I liked seeing tears, did I? My beloved, it's all right, you're not lonely, now. Just when you're lonely, I'm lonely too. My beloved, don't open your closed eyes just yet, ok? Just like that... just like that... but don't go to sleep. My beloved, it's not "I could die for you" but rather, I've decided, "I'll live for you". Of course, together with you too, now, forever, and ever. My beloved, slowly open those eyes, it's the same as always isn't it? That is good. That is good."_

He smiled. Just a slight upturn at the corners of his lips, but it was the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen grace anybody's face before.

His arms squeezed tighter around my body and he buried his face in my shoulder.

I sighed slightly, amazed that he was _mine. _I loved him so, _so _much. I still found it spectacular that he loved me back.

_Itoshii hito, _indeed.


End file.
